


Photos of a Maiden

by KatlnnRotato



Category: Now Playing (Manga)
Genre: First Dates, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:01:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24793540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatlnnRotato/pseuds/KatlnnRotato
Summary: "Why are you showing me all this?" he finally asked.Takuma gave him his usual smile laced with hidden intentions and secrets. Asano feared his peaceful school life would be disrupted yet again."Well, I guess I'm trying to appeal to you."Takuma takes Asano out on a date after confessing to him. Asano gets caught up in his pace more times than he wishes to admit.
Relationships: Takuma Suou/Takumi Asano
Kudos: 2





	Photos of a Maiden

Asano's life had gotten drastically worse and then drastically better in a short period of time. He would say that, right now, he was happy. Though he never saw himself joining a drama club, he enjoyed making props and sets and found himself worrying about less. Well, until Takuma told him to meet him in the club room all alone.

The two still had a shaky relationship and Asano couldn't deny that he wasn't still a bit frightened by Takuma at times. So calling him out all alone like this made his heart rate spike as he entered the empty club room.

Takuma was sitting in one of the desks, waiting for him. There was an open chair across from him that he knew he would soon have to sit in.

"Come, sit down," the other instructed, pointedly looking at the seat across from him.

Asano got the idea, gulping nervously as he walked over and sat down across from Takuma. He waited for the other to speak, hoping he wasn't fidgeting too much or that the other didn't notice how he refused to make eye contact.

Takuma slapped a photo down on the desk between them with a bit of flare, making Asano jump slightly. He looked down at it and saw it was a photo of Gou on his hands and knees with dog ears on and a foot keeping his head down. Asano could only stare at the disturbing thing.

"Gou Shichiriki," Takuma started, like Asano didn't already know who was in the photo."He's a masochist that would easily get down on his hands and knees for just about anyone threatening him. That coupled with his secret cosplay fetish would not suit you because as much as you can act the part, you don't like being cruel to anyone."

Takuma set down another photo on the table, this time of Ranko with her foot on top of Gou's head, a coupling image."Ranko Oginome. Opposite of Shichiriki, she's a sadist who would tear anyone to bits. Since you're the type to cry easily and hate painful and stressful situations, she's also no good."

Asano had no idea where he was going with all this.

"Azuma Shinonome and Sai Saionji." Takuma set another photo of the two of them on the table. They were close to one another in some kind of raunchy yet platonic hold."They have some kind of weird relationship going on so they're also no good."

Asano stared at the three photos, wondering again what was going on."Why are you showing me all this?" he finally asked.

Takuma gave him his usual smile laced with hidden intentions and secrets. Asano feared his peaceful school life would be disrupted yet again.

Takuma laced his fingers together, elbows coming to rest on the desk."Well, I guess I'm trying to appeal to you."

Asano couldn't believe what he was hearing."A-Appeal?"

"Yes," Takuma smiled brighter."What I'm basically trying to say is that no one in this club is a better match for you then me."

Asano was stunned by his frankness. Had he just confessed to him? What was going on? He started to sweat."Why cant I be with someone outside of the drama club?"

"I can pull up pictures of everyone in school if you'd like."

"No, that's fine," he quickly shut down. No way did he want to see what kind of secrets the rest of the school was hiding. Finding out about his friends was already stressful enough.

"Then, will you agree that I'm the perfect match for you?"

"Wait, time out!" Asano held up a hand, now sweating profusely. His brain couldn't process this all at once. It was like he had missed out on a whole conversation he never knew he had."What exactly are you trying to say? I'm a little lost here."

Takuma's eyes gleamed and he leaned forward, clasping Asano's outstretched hand and lacing their fingers together like it was something precious. His other hand reached out and slowly brushed over a lock of his hair while keeping steady eye contact."I like you, so naturally I want to start dating you. Like I said, this is my appeal to you so that you will see the benefits in dating me."

Asano shivered under Takuma's intense stare, fighting hard to break eye contact but finding it impossible. It was like a snake had coiled it's way around his body and refused to let him move."B-Benefits?" was all he could squeak out.

"I may take photos of bad things but that's as far as my villainy goes. You've already seen through my masks and I'll let you see through the many others no one ever has before." His hand moved down to cup Asano's cheek."I'll walk you home. We'll go on dates. When it's raining, I'll lend you an umbrella and when it's cold, I'll give you my scarf. If you want, we can even eat lunch together."

"That's overkill," Asano grumbled, referring to his last couple comments.

"I think so too," Takuma chuckled, backing away from him but still keeping their hands linked."See, we're already on the same page!"

Asano blinked, realizing he had been caught up in this mans pace. Quickly, he stood up with wide eyes."Why should I date you? Whether you're the best fit for me or not doesn't matter! You have to be joking, right?" Asano frantically looked around."There has to be a hidden camera around here somewhere!"

Takuma followed him up, bending his body down and bringing Asano's hand up to kiss it chastely. He looked the other in the eye afterwards."I'm not joking. I like you." He locked the other in place."If you're so suspicious, then let me take you on a date right now. I'll show you I'm not joking."

"A date?" Asano blanched."Wouldn't that just be playing right into your hands?"

"I like how sharp you are when it comes to me." Takuma bent down and grabbed his things."But I also like your naivety." He grabbed the other, dragging him out of the clubroom with little care.

Asano argued the whole way out but once they got to the school gate, he had given in.  
  


* * *

  
  
The date went...exactly like a date should go.

Takuma took Asano to a small drink stand and bought them something, then went over to the local movie theatre and bought them tickets for a showing a bit later. To pass the time, they went around window shopping, sometimes stepping in a shop Takuma could tell Asano was interested in.

The movie was a typical action film which Asano enjoyed with sparkling eyes. Takuma was more interested in dramas but slowly found himself invested into the movie because of Asano's enthusiasm alone. He enjoyed it but wished he could be a bit closer to Asano to enjoy it even more.

After the movie, Asano was intent on going home. He had realized, in that moment, that he had been trapped in Takuma's pace and desperately needed to get out. He pushed, but Takuma practically shoved and they were off again, this time to go eat dinner at a small, quant little eatery that Takuma had found on one of his many journeys through town.

A nice waitress sat them down and Takuma ordered everything right there for the two of them, taking silent note on the time. Asano was a bit mad at that but once the food came out and he tried a bit of his, he couldn't say anything hatful.

"How did you know what I would like?" Asano marveled, taking another big bite of his food."Don't tell me you stalk me?"

"No way," Takuma waved off."I just pay attention. I've been thinking about taking you here for awhile, actually."

Asano gulped thickly at his blatant flirting. He had been doing it all day, and Asano was slowly falling victim to how smooth he was about the whole thing.

How was he supposed to respond to that? To any of this? It all seemed so absurd that he could barely believe it was happening.

Asano continued to eat, not sure of what to say. He looked down at his food instead of at Takuma, too embarrassed to even face him. Two guys eating at a place like this...he wondered what other people were thinking looking at them.

"Worried?" Takuma asked.

"Huh?" Asano looked up at him."What are you talking about?"

"You just have such a funny expression on your face." Takuma smiled at him."Are you worried you're starting to fall for me?"

"W-What?!" Asano squeaked."No, I'm, uh..." God, he was only making a bigger fool of himself.

"Just eat." Takuma motioned to his food."You can worry about that later."

It was partly out of fear and partly out of embarrassment, but Asano did as Takuma said and began eating again. Takuma, who was mostly done, watched him with a small smile on his face.

"What?" Asano questioned.

"Nothing." Takuma continued eating his food.

The two finished up and Takuma again payed for everything. Asano felt bad at first but once he remembered this whole thing was Takuma's idea in the first place and he was practically being forced, he let it go.

After dinner they still weren't done but this time Takuma just wanted to go on a short walk. Asano nervously walked next to him, knowing when couples usually did this that they would hold hands and cuddle close to one another.

He nervously looked over at Takuma but, as usual, he kept a reasonable distance between them with one hand carrying his school bag and the other drifting back and forth at his side. They kept a comfortable silence and Takuma held a small smile on his face like he was happy with everything in life.

Asano just couldn't stop staring.

"Let's stop here for a bit," Takuma called to him.

They were stopped a short hike up a small staircase, a common spot for couples to mingle and be together. It had a great view of the nature beyond the city that Asano was able to appreciate without a bunch of people around because it _was_ a work week.

Asano walked over to the railing, resting his hands on it and looking out at the view. This kinda stuff wasn't something he went crazy over, but he could appreciate a good view. He supposed Takuma liked this sort of thing since he was a photographer. But then again his subjects were a bit...different. Maybe he liked photographing people more than places.

Asano turned back to Takuma."What are we—Hey, did you just take a picture of me?!"

Takuma, who held his camera up to his face, lowered it with a smile. He let out a small laugh that put Asano on edge.

"W-What?" he asked.

Takuma put the camera back up to his eye and snapped another picture. That was all he got before Asano turned away, putting a hand over his face to cover himself.

"Cut it out..." he grumbled. His body was warm all over and he couldn't dare look Takuma in the eye.

Takuma chuckled again."Are you embarrassed?" he asked, putting his camera away and walking over to Asano."That's cute."

Asano turned like he was going to snap at him but then stopped halfway. He peered at Takuma's face, then looking away back at the scenery past the railing."I seriously can't understand you. Why me? Haven't you tormented me enough?"

Takuma's smile pulled back."I'm not punishing you, Asano. I'm being serious when I say I like you. I won't hurt you or make you do things you don't want to. My intentions are pure."

Asano stared at Takuma's face, seeing a calm and almost nervous sincerity in his eyes. There was no hidden smile or cruel words which made him want to cry. Asano, in that moment, had to accept that Takuma was being honest. This was the truth.

Asano gave in."Okay." He nodded."But I still don't know if I want to date you. I don't want to get together with halfhearted feelings."

"Halfhearted is fine," Takuma responded."We'll just call this a trial period until you have your final answer for me."

"Alright..." Asano agreed, still a bit weary.

"Asano," Takuma called, the other looking up at him. He smiled."I love you."

Asano's face suddenly turned bright red at the confession. He had practically been made frozen stiff like a board.

Takuma's smile widened."Don't forget that."  
  


* * *

  
  
Takumi Asano was like a maiden. Yes, Takuma knew he was a man in the end but so much about his personality was maiden-like. He was quick to get emotional, shy around him, and cried with so much pain and feeling. It was all so damn cute.

"Gross." Ranko broke him out of his musings."You looking all lovestruck is so gross. Who would've thought?"

"How rude," Takuma shot back with a smile, watching Asano interact with Gou and Shinonome.

"But, honestly, I feel bad for Asano," she continued."He really hasn't realized the kind of beast he decided to get into a relationship with."

"That's part of his charm." Takuma gave Asano a small wave as he looked over in his direction, other quickly looking away with a small blush."Ah, so cute. You better not say anything to him. It took me a whole month just to get him to agree to date me for real. I don't want to scare him away."

"Just into your arms."

"Exactly!"

"Gross." Ranko made a face."Seriously disgusting. But as much as I want to see you get dumped, I wont interfere. It's not my place, unless you've done something really bad to him."

"No way." Takuma smiled up at her."I cherish the things I love. Maybe I'll snap a few pictures, but that's as far as I'll go."

"Nope!" Ranko shouted, quickly covering her ears."I don't want to hear anything else! I'm leaving! See you all tomorrow!"

She practically ran out of the room. Takuma chuckled at her antics, everyone looking at him in question but quickly blowing it off.

Takuma sat back in his chair, continuing to watch his sweet maiden. He couldn't wait to see him with tears of pleasure pouring down his eyes as Takuma held him ever so gently, teasing him and secretly snapping photos for his special album book, because how could he not?

It wasn't just because Takuma was Asano's darkest, deepest secret, but because he was the one person he wouldn't get bored taking photos of. He found himself filling up SD cards much faster now that they were dating.

"Asano," he called out to him, catching the others attention.

He looked over at him and Takuma wiggled a finger, beckoning him over. His sweet, beautiful maiden of a man came over at his call, question in his eyes.

"What's up?" he asked, fear now replaced with nerves. He was still a bit shy but that was all apart of the charm.

Takuma slowly stood up, causing Asano to flinch and move back a step.

"W-What?" he asked again, staring at Takuma's blank face with growing nerves.

Takuma leaned down and kissed him, Asano's eyes instantly going wide at the action. He was pushed backwards as Takuma bent him down, holding him by the small of his back and forcing Asano to wrap his arms around his shoulders.

"W-What are you guys doing?!" Takuma heard Gou call out in the background, clearly flustered.

"Oh Jesus..." Shinonme mumbled, peeking at the two of them between his fingers.

"Can't you two do that somewhere else!" Gou shouted but Takuma ignored him.

He focused intently on Asano's soft lips and shuddering body. He soaked up every single one of his reactions and only pressed further into his mouth.

When he had thought he had enough, he eased up on Asano, staring at his flushed faced. He was panting and gasping, surely wanting to curse him out once he had caught his breath. Takuma wouldn't let him get the chance.

"I love you, Asano," he mumbled to him, making sure the other club members couldn't hear him.

All protest was gone before it could even leave Asano's mouth. He gaped at Takuma and his flushed face only got worse.

And like the precious maiden he was, he hid his face in the crook of Takuma's neck and mumbled a few short words.

"I love you too."  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Happy fluffy times


End file.
